happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 41: Letter to The Unknown
As The Manager walked away, Mumble stood horrified at what happened to his father. With great sadness, also came the deep desire for revenge. Miraculously, a sword appeared right beside Mumble, as if it wanted to to what he was thinking. With no time to spare, Mumble grabbed the sword and charged at The Manager, in which The Manager also had a sword just as strong. "So, this is how it ends?" The Manager asked. "Yes!" As they continued to rage on, The Manager had enough control to crush the Withered Bonnie under ice. They continued to fight as the ground started to give way, making more caverns, until finally Mumble got the advantage and managed to take The Manager's sword out. "Ha! Now then, face your inevitable demise." "Funny you should say that." The Manager said, before teleporting to the other side of the room, as the ice slowly came back to normal, he said one last sentence. "I can never be killed, unless one of my family challenges me." The Manager said, before fading away. The once ice filled room became metal again. Mumble had missed his chance at killing the one who did this to him. "Mumble? Calm down!" Gloria said as she came to him, realising that he was far from calm. "I think it's best to do what she says tallboy." Ramon advised. "No! I won't calm down until the one who did this to all of us is apprehende-" Truly Madly Deeply – Cascada (Gloria) "I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply, do.. I will be strong I will be faithful Because I am counting on a new beginning A reason for living A deeper meaning yeah I wanna stand with you on a mountain I wanna bathe with you in the sea I wanna lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky I'll make a wish send it to heaven That'll make you wanna cry The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection Of the highest power and lonely hours The tears divide you I wanna stand with you on a mountain I wanna bathe with you in the sea I wanna lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me Oh, can't you see it baby? Don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you All that you need will surely come (Mumble) I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need I love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply, do.. I wanna stand with you on a mountain I wanna bathe with you in the sea I wanna lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me I wanna stand with you on a mountain I wanna bathe with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me (I wanna stand with you on a mountain I wanna bathe with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me)" "Thanks, I needed that. I guess we'll just have to wait for him to return." "Yeah, I guess." "Um, so what do we do now?" "Well, what about Memphis?" After a few minutes, they had made it back to their original entrance and got to the coast. "So, shall we do this?" "It's for the best." They placed Memphis on the slab of ice and pushed it into the fog. They all mourned at the one who saved Mumble at the cost of their life. "So, um, where now?" "I heard that Emperor Land is back, everyone of you kind is going there." Rinaldo told. "Alright then, well get back there and hopefully find peace in our lives for once." Mumble said, before they all went back home to live a happy life The end- NOPE! Not done yet. After the went home, and waved good bye to the Amigos. They felt like they were being watched. "Do you sense that guys." Gloria asked, being received by several nods. "It's probably nothing." Mumble suggested. "Right, so what now-" Hide and Seek - SeeU (English) "Ding Dong hurry up I'm waiting Far too late to run Away to see if I can catch you Mumble and the others turned to see the silhouette (the sun was low) of an animatronic with blue eyes. Instinctively they ran to the cave as they heard it sing. Ding Dong hurry up I'm starving Waiting for you here I know that you are near so come out Mumble peeked out to see it come closer. Staring through the window No escape from my cold gaze now Tearing through your eyelids Creeping close to see you nearer Dong hurry up and run now So that we can play Tag on this special day of fun now Ding Dong hurry up I'm in now Better run and hide So I can never find you peeking Thumping down the hallway Footsteps on an old wood floor board Breathing in a whisper I can hear it getting closer No No You can never hide I can see you there No No You can never hide I can see your fur No No You can never hide I can see your scared No No You can never hide As Mumble and the others went deeper into the cave, they heard it sing again. Knock Knock I'm affront your bedroom And I'm coming in Don't need a key or pin to help me Knock Knock I'm inside your bedroom Cant see where you've hid But worry not, the game is ending Look under the bed sheets Clever boy to keep me guessing Cannot find a body But I haven't checked the closet All of a sudden it broke through the thin wall to see Mumble and the others. Ding Dong Here you are and... Ding Dong I have won this game Now it's your turn Ding Dong I have won this game Now it's your turn Ding Dong I have won this game Now it's your turn Ding Dong It was such a shame Ding Dong You can never hide No one else is left Ding Dong This is my goodbye" "What do you want from us?" Mumble asked in fear. All of a sudden it started twitching until a familiar voice came out. "Help me! It's me, Christina." "Wait, how-" "I was stuffed into it after I died." Christina explained. "Oh, anything else interesting?" Mumble asked. "Well, I recently found that my eyes weren't originally brown." Christina said, before the eyes glowed aqua blue. "You've got the same colour as me and Erik, why-" "I don't know!" Christina shouted whilst twitching a few times. "Well, um, nice Freddy suit." "It's golden, actually." Christina said, all of a sudden, a letter came out of no where. "Read it." Christina said strongly. "Dear Mumble, Christina, and others: As much as I can say that you had nearly defeated me, you've only just scratched the surface of me. If you want to be normal, Christina, then you lot have to find two other groups from a parallel time. You've got no use against me, for now. P.S: Just in case you lot decide not to go, I've disabled Mumble from singing until you even remotely defeat me." "Wait, I can't sing anymore?" "He's bluffing, try it." Mumble did what Gloria advised, but it only ended with a loud screech. "Okay, he's not bluffing." Gloria concluded. "How do we find these two groups?" Norma Jean asked, before a glowing green portal opened up at the entrance to the cave. "Well, who goes first?" "I should." Mumble said, before jumping in. After some time, and some particular voices, Mumble's voice stood out. "Um, guys, you have to see this!" "Wait, hang on a second, you're me." Another voice similar to Mumble's said. Eventually, all of the team (Christina being last) went into the portal. On the outskirts of Emperor Land, The Manager in some Antarctic camouflage saw what the group were doing. "Perfect." Still Alive - Portal "This was a triumph I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS It's hard to overstate my satisfaction Glorious Science We do what we must because we can For the good of all of us Except the ones who are dead But there's no sense crying over every mistake You just keep on trying till you run out of cake And the Science gets done And you make a neat gun For the people who are still alive I'm not even angry I'm being so sincere right now Even though you broke my heart And killed me And tore me to pieces And threw every piece into a fire As they burned it hurt because I was so happy for you! Now these points of data make a beautiful line And we're out of beta We're releasing on time So I'm glad. I got burned Think of all the things we learned for the people who are still alive Go ahead and leave me I think I prefer to stay inside Maybe you'll find someone else to help you Maybe Vincentine THAT WAS A JOKE HAHA. FAT CHANCE Anyway, this cake is great It's so delicious and moist Look at me still talking when there's Science to do When I look out there, it makes me glad I'm not you I've experiments to run There is research to be done On the people who are still alive (Speaking (indirectly) To Mumble) And believe me I am still alive I'm doing Science and I'm still alive. I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still alive. While you're dying I'll be still alive. And when you're dead I will be still alive. STILL ALIVE" Credits (Use this song: /watch?v=JDglMK9sgIQ) : Adélie Amigos Nestor: Carlos Alazraqui Raul: Lombardo Boyar Rinaldo: Jeff Garcia Lombardo: Johnny Sanchez III Ramon: Robin Williams Carman: Sofía Vergara Emperors Mumble: Elijah Wood Mumble (Singing): Robert Downey Jr Christina: Christina Perri Gloria: Alecia Moore (P!nk) Memphis: Hugh Jackman Erik: Ava Acres Bo: Meibh Campbell Atticus: Lil' P-Nut Norma Jean: Nicole Kidman Seymour: Common Noah the Elder: Hugo Weaving Baby Mumble: E.G. Daily Miss Viola: Magda Szubanski Mrs. Astrakhan: Miriam Margolyes Baby Gloria: Alyssa Shafer Baby Seymour: Cesar Flores Rockhopper Lovelace: Robin Williams Skuas Boss Skua: Antony LaPagila Dino: Danny Mann Vinnie: Mark Klastorin Frankie: Michael Cornacchia Krill Will: Brad Pitt Bill: Matt Damon Elephant Seals Bryan: Richard Carter Leopard Seal Rojas: Roger Rose Animatronics Freddy: Werner Herzog Chica: Annet Mahendru Foxy: Ken Jeong Withered Bonnie: Scott Adsit Golden Freddy: James Cromwell Toy Versions (Singing): Andrew Stein Toy Freddy: John Malkovich Toy Foxy (Mangle): John Cusack Marionette: Daniel Henny Human The Manager/Phone Guy: Scott Cawthon Songs "Just Give me a Reason" By P!nk "Fall for you" By Secondhand Serenade "Are we all we are" By P!nk "Talking to the moon" By Bruno Mars "Blank Space (Spanish)" By Taylor Swift "Let her go" By Passenger "My Immortal" By Evenescence "Burning Gold" By Christina Perri "The Lonely" By Christina Perri "Blurry" By Puddle of Mudd "All About That Base" By Meghan Trainor "Superheroes" By The Script "Just the way you are" By Bruno Mars "I don't Wanna Break" By Christina Perri "Be my Forever" By Christina Perri "Try" By P!nk "Sea of Lovers" By Christina Perri "Please Don't leave me" By P!nk "One night" By Christina Perri "Hear And Now" By Luther Vandross "Jar of Hearts" By Christina Perri "A Thousand Years" By Christina Perri "The Words" By Christina Perri "Penguin" By Christina Perri "I'm sorry Erik" By MegalexMaster "Sad song" By Christina Perri "Me And my Broken Heart" By Rixton "Pompeii" By Bastille "Outside" By Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding "Rawhide" By The Blues Brothers "Counting Stars" By One Republic "Roar" By Katy Perry "Titanium" By David Guetta "Wake me up" By Avicii "Shake it Off" By Taylor Swift "Lovers on The Sun" By David Guetta "Human" By Christina Perri "Impossible" By Shontelle/ James Arthur "Airplanes" By B.O.B ft. Haley Williams "Up" By Olly Murs ft. Demi Lovato "Tragedy" By Christina Perri "Celebrate" By Pitbull "Survive The Night" By MandoPony "Welcome to Freddy's" By Madame "Mangled" By NateWantsToBattle "It's Time to Die" By DAGames "Black Widow" By Iggy Azalea "The Bonnie Song" By Groundbreaking "It's Been so Long" By The Living Tombstone "Under The Iron Sky" By Laibach "I Believe" By Christina Perri "Truly Madly Deeply" By Cascada "Hide and Seek" By SeeU "Still Alive" By Portal "The story, All names, Characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended" - MegalexMaster, 2015 Bye, for now ;) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions